A kingdom for a name
by GuanacoRider
Summary: A serie of short-somethings featuring a wandering no-longer-Noface in a journey of self-discovery looking for happiness on the way.
1. Sunrise

**_A kingdom for a name_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

He was alone.

Although he was used to being by himself most of the last six years, this new kind of solitude was a little unnerving. Because, the old "being by himself" meant "being surrounded by fellow evo-minios" and this feeling was different from being _really_ alone.

And God, he really missed the unintelligent company.

He was finally human- as human as he could get while still hosting thousands of nanites- and he felt oh so alone and lost. Because evos and monsters, he could deal with, but people… worst of all, unpredictable humans, were a challenge he wasn`t looking happily after.

But, new opportunities weren't a thing to simply let go, and he certainly had a world full of them.

When the no-longer Noface finished watching the second sunrise as any other ordinary person, he knew it was time. Time to start a new life and let his past go, he wasn't going to throw his second chance into the gutter (like he'd done before, when second chances weren't real and he knew it). No, he was going to embrace his freedom and fulfill the goal he knew was most important, his happiness.

But first, he'd have to find his name.

.

.

 _So yesterday I finished watching the whole Generator Rex serie and Dear God! What an awesome story! Characters are priceless, the plot is cunning and intelligent... I really had a great time, plus it was lovely drawn and animated :)_

 _I think this's going to be a serie of short shots-stories-somethingy about the-no-longer-Noface little adventures out there. Don't expect something fancy. I do this because I loved the character and found like cero stories with him (such a pity)_

 _Lots of love! Review if you perchance happen to read this! :)_


	2. One last glance at Kiev

.

.

After much consideration and thought, he came to the logical conclusion that the name he used to have simply didn't fit him, not anymore, or at least until he deserved it once again. Because he did remember it, sure he did, but it wasn't _his_ , or at least he didn't feel like it _really_ was.

He could recall most of his deeds in the last years, although it all felt like a dream, and he had came to the quiet conclusion that most of the stuff he'd done, he hadn't done it with his human mind. Thanks to that introspection, some part of him knew nothing was ultimately his fault and that yes, as an evo he certainly hadn't been the best persona.

 _-even though the more he remembered, the more he just wanted to burn the ukranian government and Providence with fire- how could they? How could they give up on them?- But he was cured, wasn't he? He shouldn't be angry, not anymore, not when having the sneaking suspicion that that brat, Rex, had something to do with it, which turned his once murderous thoughts into a passive feeling of gratitude-_

And so, with hands full of time and a new goal in mind, the no-longer Noface became nameless. After all, he rightfully thought that looking for an alternate name would be much easier than finding a new face, no that he'd looked for one when he was an evo, mind you.

As nameless as he was, he still went to his old apartment, or what was left of it, and took some papers from his past; his old ID, secondary education and colleague degrees. Because, as much as he wanted to start travelling and he didn't feel connected to his name, he perfectly knew he would have to find some kind of work on the way.

And that's how, with determination, different perspectives, a few papers and some stolen cash, the now nameless character started his epic journey of self-discovery and adventure into a world he thought he'd never again belong to.

 _While, on the other hand, he could finally get away from that nightmarish city which had been his insane prison for years._

Going away from the city inside one of the busses which had started to circulate between cured-cities, he looked through the window one last time before a genuine smile covered his face.

He promised to never put a foot inside that place again.

.

 _So... yeah, I hate inspiration, it uses me but after some time it forgets about my existence, ah! whatever._

 _Hope you guys like it, ideas are welcome because this surelly doesn't have a real plot behind ;)_


	3. Thoughts on the way back home

.

.

The funniest part of the whole ordeal, if he had to honest with himself, was that he wasn't even ukranian and, yet, he had been trapped inside that damnable city. And he had to thank his nanites for being the ones to communicate with other evos while being there, because his Russian was even rustier than his English, and that was saying something.

He was not ukranian or an englishman so, what was he? You are surely wondering, so here let me help you, he was from another eastern European country, the very same he was heading to, Romania.

When the nanite catastrophe occurred, he'd been just starting a new job in Kiev. Thanks to an ex-teacher from his time in university, with whom he'd continued being in touch, he got recommended for a teaching position in the Department of Psychology at KNU (Taras Shevchenko National University of Kyiv). That job was supposed to be one life-changing experience… in every sense except what really happened in the end.

His academic achievements hadn't exactly prepared him for the real life experience of becoming one of the most threatening and terrifying evos of Europe.

It was only natural- he thought trying to understand the irrational and suppressed part of his mind which took over while being a monster- that the main goal of his evo-self was to get out of a city which wasn't really _his_. That's why, with a certain level of skepticism, he more or less understood that illogical part of his oh so logical mind.

Having come into terms with himself, applying some of the evaluation and analysis methods he'd used hundreds of times before the whole fiasco took place, he only had to forge a new plan about what to do with his life. When he still was a normal guy who simply wanted to understand the human mind and worked as an actual psychologist, he used to be pretty good at his job. At the present, he wanted to continue that line of work, perhaps he could even get to understand which part of the subconscious mind was awoken when a person got turned into an evo…

Still, he knew he first had some work to do on himself before messing up with other's psyches.

With a sigh, the nameless character waited for the next bus, he was about to cross the frontier between Ukraine and Romania, his legal papers already checked by some random guy at the immigration checkpoint. Looking at the hour on the station's watch, he sighed once again.

He was tired, and he just wanted to go home.

.

 _Suddenly I have an idea about where this is all going... couldn't resist to make up this life, I know at the image he seems younger than how I'm portraying him, let's think he has around 24/25 years old and we're all happy.  
_ _(And yeah, psychology, it was that or human resources, and I liked the logical no-longer-Noface trying to understand the Noface part of him)_

 _Another thing, he's Romanian because I figured he could be, his skin, eyes, hair... he wasn't a picture perfect ukranian, not at all... I guess he could 've been french (or any other nationality) for the cero information they give about him, but it's my story and I have a soft spot for Romania so... try to roll with it hehe_

 _I think that's all... reviews are welcome! Thanks YellowAngela for being such a dearie! :)_


	4. Sanctuary

.

Coming back was easier than what he expected. Although he really didn't know what he was expecting… more people with guns shooting at him? Another near-death encounter? Nothing of the sort happened while travelling inside his – beautiful- home country. And, seeing as fate had some kind of obvious fixation with him and his plans - modifying them into whatever it wanted- it was a pleasant surprise to have such an eventless journey.

It was sad in some way, but he was human once more, he shouldn't be afraid of fellow humans, not anymore.

 _And yet, he couldn't help but feeling uncomfortable surrounded by them; every time he saw a police or someone similar to Providence agents a cold chill travelled through his back and phantom pains made his vision go black for a second; he knew it was all inside his mind, yet he couldn't push the growing discomfort inside his body, or the fear hiding just beneath the surface._

With a deep breath, he stopped trembling thoughts from being darker, and got off the bus into the city.

Iași, known as the Cultural capital of Romania, was his home city. It was slightly different from how he remembered it; a little more technological, with some shops and bars in places that weren't before although, luckily, it all was practically the same. The same kind of people, the same gypsy air and, some, with looks that screamed mischief and playfulness, looks he was glad hadn't disappeared.

A small smile made its way into his still somber face. He was finally at home.

He found his parents in the same cozy house they'd always lived in, his siblings living their lives elsewhere. Strangely, he missed them, not because they'd been the most united, but because it was family he hadn't seen for such a long time. When he arrived, he spent about five minutes standing in front of the entrance door, preparing himself for the encounter with his parents and the- positive- emotional outcome.

His mom opened the door, and he instantly found in the middle of a teary hug which he tenderly replied, six years of accumulated tension were released from his shoulders.

No words were exchanged for a few minutes, and they talked after the woman had examined his son's face for what it seemed an eternity, like she'd done plenty of times before. His dark eyes spoke of regret, pained memories and happiness, all at once. And his mom, just by looking into the other's orbs, _knew_.

"I really missed you", he managed to say after a while.

With tears in her eyes, she replied still clinging at him, afraid of letting him go once again,

"I know"

.

.

 _Next chapter will have more action... at least a little less of angst ( I hope)._

 _Check out the city in Google maps if you can, it's a nice one, they even have an extremely beautiful Botany Garden :)_

 _Reviews are much appreciated! :)_


	5. Of ideas and a future

.

After a week of tranquility, peace and introspection, our wannabe nameless character decided it was time to leave his home once again. His parents weren't too happy with his decision but, at the same time, they knew there were some parts of their son they'd never really understand- no because they didn't try- but because they realized he didn't want to worry them with what had happened to him in the last six years. And they respected him; after all, it was his secret to tell.

Besides, there wasn't much for him in his hometown or, at least, nothing academically related. In the last past days he'd turned the internet upside-down searching for the existence of scientific papers regarding the after-effects of evo transformation, and he found none were focused in the patients' mind, but rather the physical aspects. And, when he realized he owned a head-starting idea, he starting looking for team-works which could be interested in it. After long hours of internet-searching, and e-mails coming and going with few old friends and colleagues, he finally came in touch with a research team in Canada looking for new idea projects.

He received their response to his idea and application just a few hours after he'd send it.

With a wide smile he turned off the computer and went outside for a walk. It was a beautiful, chilly afternoon, and the sun was already setting, when the city of Iași found one happy citizen clearing his mind on its street.

He was going to Canada.

.

.

 _He's quite a traveller. I swear I know what's going on..._

 _Thanks YellowAngela and the Guest for the reviews!_

 _Reviews are the artist's food, give me a buffet! :)_


	6. First time in Canada and a new friend

.

"We are going to miss you so much…please, please son keep in touch, call us whenever you need something, or not and you only need to talk, or-"

"Dacă mama, of course I will, and I will miss you more than you can imagine-"

And her mom smiled lovingly, he was halfway his twenties but she couldn't help it, not when she'd almost loosed him forever.

"-but you know I have to do this"

And yet, she knew and accepted it, even thought she couldn't really understand him most of the times.

The goodbye left a warm feeling inside his chest. On the plane he watched clouds coming and going, and passed the time reading newspaper articles and doing some research about the last six years. A lot of countries which used to be as stable as firm land were in economical, social and political turmoil while, others, managed to add the evo-problem inside their normal budget (like USA). It wasn't surprising at all, but he couldn't find anything about the origin of Providence, and that unnerved him.

When he arrived and got off the plane, he saw a man holding a paper with his name wrote in big letters. For a fraction of a second our auto-proclaimed nameless character grimaced seeing his name, but, almost instantly, a small smile reached his face, and he approached the man. The new character was taller and broader than him, blonde and had a very masculine face, with soft eyes and the Romani could bet the other had a gentle personality.

The other smiled a grin and raised his hand. The no-longer Noface firmly shook it.

"Welcome to Canada-" and the man started to walk, guiding him through the mass of people in the airport "-the name's Matthew, part of the psychology research team, first time in the country?"

"A pleasure Matthew, and well, first time in America" then he added "funny I get to know Canada before the States"

"Well here's quieter-" Matthew shrugged "the last six years were kind of chaotic, but that was the general state of the world so…"

The Romani nodded and both got inside a cab in silence.

The journey from the airport to the city was a quick and eventless one. Matthew continued making some small conversation, which the no-longer Noface didn't mind at all. The Canadian was good company and had a soothing voice, he told him the psychologist team consisted of just the two of them and that they were practically pioneers on the evo-psychology field.

"So, why did you decided to work on this?" Matthew asked while both were going up the stairs, carrying the baggage towards the Romani new home.

"It was-" he struggled to find a word "an interesting and unexplored field of work"

The Canadian raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

"Yes it is"

They had some dinner brought by delivery, and talked some more. They talked about their families, and Matthew shared that his real motive for being part of that research group was that his brother had been an incurable evo for two years. And the once-Noface shared memories of Europe and his family, his brothers and sisters.

They had some good laugh when the Canadian told a funny anecdote of him in a bar. Still, the Romanian stayed silent about his time being an evo, it wasn't that he didn't trust the other, but he had a sane sense of insecurity about letting the rest know that information.

He stayed silent in that regard, but that didn't mean they couldn't become friends.

The next day he was going to meet the rest of the team.

For a first time in a long time, he was anxious.

.

.

 _"Dacă" means "yes" in Romani_

 _Hope you like it! Reviews are awesome :) Thanks the Guest and YellowAngela for the good vibres!_


	7. Friends confuse each other

Incredibly enough, the other people working in the same research group didn't pay him more attention than a distracted welcome. With Matthew they were the only psychologists, the rest worked on complete different fields with completely different aims and projects.

The no-longer Noface felt relieved and, in a strange way, comfortable. Knowing no one really knew who he was, and that Matthew and him had total control over their research work, really relaxed him.

In an almost routine manner, days passed into weeks, and he found himself really liking Matthew's company. The Canadian too, it seemed, liked him enough to spend time even outside working hours. The auto-proclaimed nameless character was dragged into bars and pubs by the other- who was more like a party person while he really wasn't, even before the evo catastrophe- and both quickly gathered a lot of anecdotes and fun times.

"Ya'know, I know there's somethin' strange in you" muttered Matthew one night, holding his fourth beer of the night.

"Mm? How so?" the no-longer Noface replied, not bothered at all at the accusation.

He knew the Canadian was pretty observant and got somehow emotional when alcohol was involved, so the statement didn't really surprise him.

"Everything-" the other struggled to find the right words "- for starters, ya'never told me the real reason why you're in tha other side of the world doing something ya could probably do in Europe-"

And, seeing that his Romani friend was looking at him with something similar to a smile, Matthew fought with himself for a few more seconds, before giving away what had been eating him for some time.

"-and ya'know, you never speak of whatever ya'been doing in the last six years-"

The Romani sighed and passed a hand through his dark hair. Both were a little more than tipsy.

"- wha'I'mma trying to say is, it's your secret ta'tell, but…"

The Canadian made an awkward gesture with his hands, and the no-longer Noface knew the other practically told him "I don't care what shit you've been through, you can trust me"

"I don't know, man", the other replied, after a long, sequestered silence. "I've been thinking about the cabbages, man, but I don't think they're the best way to tackle our problem."

He eyed him like he had suddenly contracted a very obvious skin condition, or something just as improbable and unpleasant to the eyes. 'Are you ok, dude?'

"Define okay," the other huffed in a complete out-of-character way, "If it's not the cabbages, I can't think of a better way to do away with Rick."

'Rick?' he repeated, confused and annoyed, 'And who the hell is Rick? The fuck you're talking about, man?'

'Dude, don't shit with me. Rick, Rookie Rick? No? Camilla's vet…?'

He blinked. 'What on the world are you talking about?'

'Matthew. You know how this thing with Camilla fucked me up, what with that arsehole vet saying she's a cow too old to provide quality dairy products, saying she oughta be put down? Well, that vet is going down, dude, and I can't believe you forgot all about our master plan.'

He was starting to forego annoyance, and the fact that he didn't catch on to what on Earth was going on, just for some good old laughs. 'Remind me of our plan…?'

'Choke him with a cabbage,' the other said, with perfect stoicism.

It started with a smile on both faces, which quickly escalated into a long and loud laugh which almost got them threw out of the bar.

"I'll keep in mind what you said" the Romani told the other after some minutes of comfortable silence, his voice back to normal.

The Canadian patted the hell out of his back in an overly friendly manner.

"Got it, ya'll talk when you're ready, just remember-" he drank the rest of the beer "-better tell me than Camilla, man"

"And don't keep all that sass inside, someday tha' cheek's gonna explode in your face"

.

.

 _I started writing this chapter this morning, for a few minutes I left the Word document open and my sis decided to have some fun... the scene of the cabbage and the cow is all her doing ;)_

 _YellowAngela and Guest, you are my favorite people in this fandom/site :)_


	8. An evo outbreak?

.

The following weeks passed in something similar to a blur. No-longer Noface and Matthew's work mostly consisted of long hours, talking with people who'd been incurable evos. They made plenty of psychological tests, and tried to find a pattern between how different personalities could somehow be related in how the person acted while being an evo. They first had checked every aspect of the mind of their subjects, and, after a lot of analyzing and hypothesizing, reached to the conclusion that memories weren't such an important factor.

It seemed, to put it simple, that the more stubborn or single-minded the person was, the higher the chances of turning into an incurable evo, although there were exceptions to that rule.

Soon, after some weeks, more research groups appeared around the world working on similar hypothesis. Still, they had been the first to begin that line of investigation.

"Say Mat, did you hear about last night's incident?"

A voice interrupted Matthew from pouring coffee into his cup. Intrigued, he looked at the source, finding a woman that worked in other area, whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him.

"What incident?" he replied after a confused shake of the head.

"It seems there was some kind of accident involving an evo"

"What!?" the Canadian exclaimed, "An evo? Are you sure?"

"Well, dear, I'm no expert in the field but that's what it's been said" the woman continued with a frown "that's why I'm asking you"

"Mmmh…" Matthew was lost in thought "I'll have to check into it" he finished pouring the hot beverage.

The Canadian went past the woman, almost without looking at her but thanking her nonetheless, with a nod and a small smile. He had to find his international friend, and bother some others in higher places to get information about that new "evo outbreak".

"Did ya' hear last night's new?" Matthew started once he entered their workplace.

"The supposed evo outbreak?" the Romanian replied, eyes still fixed in a computer chart.

"Man, I hate it when you do that" the Canadian glared at the other "ya' could've told me"

The no-longer Noface turned and smirked, "Slipped my mind"

"Not funny" the other became somehow excited, "We should look into it, perhaps talk with the victim's family, you know, start with that "psychological cure" it wasn't needed before"

"Perhaps it wasn't really an evo"

The Romanian became lost in thoughts. For a second, he thought about the feels he'd had while being an evo; the raw hate against humankind, the desperation; the cold disgust which crept whenever the name of Providence appeared in the conversation.

Yet, looking at his friend and outside the window into the beautifulness of the world, he forced those thoughts inside an iron box in a far corner of his mind. For they were irrational, the total opposite of what he stood for at the moment, and against his very important aim of helping others who went- or, it seemed, are going- through the same shit he'd been through.

Matthew sighed.

"Anyway, if the re-appearance of evos is true" the no-longer Noface added matter-of-factly, "For that cure to work, we should start doing something more than just hypothesizing"

They looked at each other for a moment, considering their options.

"Right" the Canadian smiled, "Let's do this"

The Romanian nodded.

 _It went unsaid that they could care less if it was inside their approved investigation funds or not._

.

.

 _Sorry for the late chapter! I had to force the words to write this one... I went on holidays and became distracted with another tv serie called "Voltron, Legendary Defenders", from the Avatar creators. I totally recommend it! :)_

 _Anyway, here have some more filling towards the action. I really want to thank YellowAngela and the Guests (because now there are two anonymous guests instead of one! Love ya dearies!)_

 _Reviews are always appreciated, and I'm kinda sorry this chapter isn't longer..._


	9. A visit from higher places

.

The following day to the "first evo outbreak", another one took place. Soon, all through the world incidents featuring wild nanites occurred, leaving experts in a confused faze. Countries raised emergency alarms, calling the population to stay calm and collected. Suddenly, all those people who thought founded research concerning evos was a waste of money, offered thousands to find another cure- something, anything- to return to that quiet peace they'd achieved in so little of time.

Two weeks after the first incident, found two psychologist investigators with a whole founded theory. A theory which parted from a firm hypothesis, stating that the activation of wild nanites was triggered from stress factors affecting certain parts of the nervous system, connected with the psyche. That is to say, that said activations came from inside the patient, not from an outside source. Meaning that, this time, there wasn't an evil mastermind behind the attacks, but just a logical after-effect of the whole ordeal.

The tricky part, both psychologists agreed, was that of bringing that person back to being a human, even more if they were dealing with an incurable evo, which was exactly the kind of evo they were interested in. Tricky but, they believed, not impossible, for they held knowledge that science didn't before, and understood more than any expert before.

And, really, they were just waiting for someone to notice they research team, to come and fletch them. Matthew had already moved some contacts in higher places, to make word of their wok to move around.

It was a fine Monday morning that found no-longer Noface, with a sweet cup of Earl Grey, and Matthew with a strong, black coffee.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Come in" a lazy answer, "door's open"

A young woman entered the place.

"Good morning gentlemen" she started with a polite, businesslike smile, "I'm doctor Holiday and I'm here on Providence's behalf"

Both psychologists were startled.

"Lady" Matthew stood up and shook her hand enthusiastically, "A pleasure to meet ya', the name's Matthew and here is my colleague" he finished throwing his hand towards his friend.

No-longer Noface nodded in acknowledgment, while the Canadian frowned at the other's less than sympathetic response.

"Welcome, doctor Holiday" the Romanian ended up saying after a small pause, "Why don't you both sit down and become comfortable, I guess there's a lot to discuss"

"Right" Matthew quickly replied, looking at his friend curiously, "do you want something to drink, doc Holiday?"

"Please, just Rebecca will do" the doctor said agreeable, "And no thanks, I just had some coffee before coming"

Both sat down, and she turned towards the Romanian.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name"

He smiled something similar to a grin, and stretched out his hand to be shaken.

"Call me Fărănume"

The conversation which followed consisted mostly of a quick review of their work and progress, the talk mostly made by Matthew and Rebecca. No-longer Noface was too distracted, calming some irrational part inside of him that wanted nothing more than get the hell out of there, away from the possibility of coming into contact with Providence once again.

He knew working for said organization was a very possible outcome, and had somehow become mentally prepared for that. Although at that moment, he knew he'd somehow miscalculated his subconscious reaction.

"Hey-" the Canadian's voice brought him towards the conversation, "-are ya' alright? Ya're a little pale"

The Romanian shook his head in a weak attempt to push his somehow frantic thoughts to a far corner in his mind.

"Yes, just a headache" he stood up, "You don't mind if I go outside to get some fresh air, do you? You know the same I do about our research, Rebecca I can assure you I'm leaving you with a better company than I am at the moment"

Matthew looked at him worriedly, wanting to be off with him, yet he knew doctor Holiday was every inch an important person, to just leave her. If it wasn't that his European friend was looking like shit, he would have scolded and demanded the other to stay.

"No problem, man" he turned towards the Providence representative, asking for her approval. She was too looking at the other with sympathy.

"Yes, you don't look too good, dear" she smiled a more sincere smile, "go, I don't mind"

The Romanian nodded relieved and got out of there. With the rapidest pace he could gather, he took the elevator and went outside the building. He texted some excuse at Matt and hoped the other wouldn't mind his disappearance.

He needed some time to think, and straight his mind out.

.

.

 _Well, this one is dedicated to that Guest who noticed I've never named Noface before. I don't like using non-cannon names, so Noface's character and I decided to play a little with the Romanian language. "_ _F_ _ără_ _nume" means "without name". I had other options: "_ _Numască", that literally means "No masque"; "_ _Vis_ _ă_ _tor_ _" which means "dreamer"; and "_ _Rătăcit_ _" that is "traveller".  
_ _Tell me what you think, I liked_ _F_ _ără_ _nume, but it isn't fixed on stone, I'd like to hear your opinion!_

 _Well, finally another character from the show appeared :)_

 _Thanks YellowAngela for your reviews, and it doesn't matter if it was bought or given, Voltron's artists are amazing and any art coming from them is amazing too, haha._

 _And thanks to the other guest who reviewed... guys, you should use some kind of name (or, noName, if you catch the pun) ;)_

 _Hope you enjoy this one! :D_


	10. A stranger's thoughts

.

When Rebecca aka Doctor Holiday saw the obviously Eastern European psychologist leave the room, she simply knew there was more to him that what met the eye. He hadn't looked comfortable in her presence, not at all, and, by watching his coworker's, Matthew's, worried frown, she could guess she'd been the one- somehow- in fault there.

He had moved graciously and quickly out of the room, throwing a grateful look at the Canadian, making eye contact with the female scientist for a fraction of a second, nodding at her direction. Rebecca couldn't help but wonder how on Earth someone that young, for she was at least seven or ten years older than him, could have such profound and sharp eyes. In an unconscious part of her brain, she found them similar to Six's eyes, even though they were completely different.

After that moment she couldn't help but finding interesting, the meeting went on, just Matthew and her. It went swiftly and straight to the point. Providence wanted to recruit whoever knew how to solve the new evo problem, because even though Rex was still with them, curing the curable ones, more and more cases of incurable evos had started to appear. Perhaps, after all those years, what they needed was more understanding of the human mind, knowledge this Canadian research group may be able to provide.

A little more than half an hour later, Rebecca found herself satisfied, shaking hands with an almost grinning Matthew.

"Well then Matthew, we will shortly contact your research team"- she continued with a small and sincere smile- "It was a pleasure to meet you"

"Nonsense Rebecca, the pleasure was ours, I'm glad all our hard work can be useful, and I'm sure my partner feels the same way"

She received the comment about his coworker with a little bit of incredulousness. Fărănume didn't exactly strike her of the "grateful" sort of people, but she reprimanded herself. She didn't really know him and, if something life had taught her well on the last years, was not to make great assumptions or prejudging people.

She managed a polite reply and exited the building with secure and steady steps, with the Canadian's contact information, and hope that, maybe, they could really help find a cure or a logical explanation to that bizarre mystery that were the incurable evos.

.

.

 _I which I come back from the dead with a big appology. My vacations are over and university is being an attention wh**e once again, exams are just around the corner and inspirations hits me when I have to study.._

 _I know this is short, it's just a reminder that I've not forgotten this story and a way of explaining my disappearance :)_

 _Love towards the guests and YellowAngela as always!_


End file.
